Accidentally Happy
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: Many things happen as a result of accidents. This one was a few at one go. Monthly Prompt contest. G!pAnna.


**My submission for the February monthly prompt "Accidentally"**

**Will most likely not participate further so enjoy.**

* * *

Accidentally.

That was a weird word. Yet it's used for many things.

Accidentally sent the wrong e-mail.

Accidentally bumped into someone.

Accidentally kissed someone.

The weirdest accidentally by far…is accidentally got a girl pregnant.

It's weird and sort of terrifying.

_**Sighs.**_

_Let's start from the beginning shall we?_

It was a relatively normal day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, even work was great! All my co-workers greeted me warmly and I greeted them back with my usual optimism. Yea, everything was great, till it wasn't.

I had gotten distracted and was trying to type an e-mail at the same time and when I hit send, it had gone to the wrong person. Now usually you could re-call the e-mail, but this was hard seeing as I hadn't noticed until like an hour later and the person had already read the e-mail.

Even then it could have been perfectly fine to just tell this person sorry, but it was a somewhat personal e-mail and it had gone to my boss. It had gone to Elsa instead of Elissa. There is no way my boss would know it was meant for someone else, because I had simply just said something along the lines of: I enjoy our talks and you seem like an interesting woman, want to meet for drinks?

I guess it would have been awkward if I've never spoken to Elsa before, but I have done so many times and yea, our talks were fun. At work she was very professional, but outside of work she was a totally different person! Never mixed work with personal life. As it should be.

So I was a bit taken back when she had replied. A simple: See you after work.

What the hell man?! My boss, nay, the boss of the company agreed to meet me for drinks! Panic is my life now and my best friend Eugene can pick up on that because he's been talking none stop about Elsa's PA Rapunzel and I haven't even pretended to listen.

"Anna, dude you're spacing out harder than a pot head, wait, you didn't smoke some before work again did you?" He asks and eyes me like I'm some sort of bad child.

"No! I'm over that dude, I'm just…stressed," I give him a nervous smile. He knows I can't lie for shit.

"You have to learn to relax Anna, you're always so hyper, you need to stop drinking coffee," he chuckles and slaps my back. Usually I can hold my balance but I was still distracted and it made me almost fly forward and right into someone!

So I guess you could say I accidentally bumped into someone.

That someone was Elsa.

Fuck my life.

"Steady there Miss Summers, don't want you getting hurt before tonight now do we?" Elsa says in that perfect husky purr of hers and I can feel myself melt.

"S-sorry Miss Arendelle," I stammer out, my cheeks are heated with a blush and I think I'm shaking.

"See you after work," she smiles and walks away. My eyes are drawn to her perfectly shapely hips as they sway sinfully.

"Anna you're drooling and what does Miss Arendelle mean with what she said?" Eugene scolds as he slaps my arm.

"Um, ouch? Look it's a long story, if things go well and I don't lose my job I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" I shrug at him and he grumbles. Luckily Rapunzel walked by and waved to him so he forgot about this whole thing to continue drooling over her.

When at last the work day ended I was such a nervous wreck I was calm. I was dying inside, but I was calm on the outside. It's like my body said nope! Now no one is the wiser of how I really feel.

So when I meet with her in the parking lot, near her car, I'm screaming on the inside. Elsa just smiles to me then looks around. A slight frown works its way onto her face.

"Where's your car?" She asks and I can't help but give a nervous chuckle.

"I prefer to walk to work," I say honestly and she nods. She then tilts her head to her car and I get in.

We ended up going to a place called The Snugly Duckling. I've heard Eugene mention it before, but I wasn't much of a bar person. All in all the night was actually super fun! There was an open mike and then there was happy hour and it was really fun. I could feel stress melt away as Elsa went from being my boss to being a potential…date?

We talked and drank and sang! Talked some more, drank some more and sang even more! But in the end, neither of us was that drunk really, I had a lovely buzz going and I'm assuming Elsa did too. Well her more than me, I could always hold my liquor well.

She was nice and offered to drop me at home, which was like two blocks away so her driving a car wasn't that scary. I did tell her I didn't want her to drive all the way to her place under the influence and after looking at me for a few minutes she agreed. So I happily let her into my humble abode and went to go make us some coffee.

She said something along the lines of having to leave early because she had a flight to catch. Which in turn I made her an extra strong cup of coffee. When I handed it to her she gave me this really beautiful smile, she had this cute little blush over her cheeks and…well…my hand was resting on the arm of the sofa and I was leaning over to place the cup on the table. My arm gave in from how stunning she looked, also being buzzed and naturally clumsy.

We accidentally kissed.

It was like a damn broke. Like there was sexual tension I wasn't aware of.

We ended up taking a split second to think about what happened before we started making out on my sofa. If I didn't have alcohol in my system I would have been drunk on her kissing. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was perfections and the moans she made were driving me crazy.

She was the one to take it further, not that I didn't want to. I did! I was just scared of how she would react when she found out that…that I had a penis. Turns out…she was totally game for it! She took a second to stare at it to which my body turned as red as a tomato. In the end she started to smile and pinned me down on the sofa.

Best…sex…ever…

I was a little upset to wake up the next morning with her gone. But she did leave me a really nice note so it made up for it. She said she had a wonderful time, she's running late cause she could stop touching my freckles, she actually crossed that out. She said she would love to have a more, proper date when she gets back from the work trip.

I was happy.

Then she came back after about three weeks and…well…I've never been in her office before.

That's where we are now.

"Wait what?" I ask and look to Elsa as she holds herself. I've never seen her this shy before, her cheeks are red and she's looking to me with these lost innocent eyes.

"I said I'm pregnant," she repeats softly and I have to sit down. I run a hand through my hair and swallow thickly.

"You're sure it was me?" I ask and immediately regret it as a stress ball flies at my face. I luckily doge it and look to her.

"What do you think I am? You're the only one I've slept with in months!" She huffs and I meep, hunching up my shoulders.

"Sorry Elsa, I'm just…on shock…I wasn't even sure if I could get a girl pregnant!" I say and jump up, moving to her side. She frowns in uncertainty as I wrap my arms around her.

"You're not…mad?" She asks and I can't help but feel stupid.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I did this to you! You should be mad at me!" I say and she just grips my shirt.

"I'm not mad…I thought you would be…we're not even an official couple and now this," she sounds scared.

"Hey, I would love to be a couple with you Elsa, you're an amazing woman and…I always wanted a kid," I smile to her and she relaxes a little. She bites her lip and looks away for a brief moment before I feel her lips on mine.

Still perfect like that night, even without the booze running around in our bodies.

"I'd like for us to try," Elsa says and all I can do is smile and hug her close.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Fast passed I know, but it's a prompt so...**

**X3**


End file.
